hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Service
Services are one of the most common parts of Hell's Kitchen, and are featured in almost every episode since the start of the season. Format The most common and recurring form of Services are during the dinner time. Usually beginning in the early evening, both the red and blue teams cook in their own respective kitchens that are outfitted with top of the line equipment such as ovens, fryers, grills, and hot tops. Each team has five unique stations that one or more chef must man for a service; appetizer, fish, meat, garnish, and dessert, but on some occasions, chefs would cook tableside in the dining room. There have also been occasions where the chefs were assigned as waiters/assistant maître d's for the night. The main goal of services is to complete all the orders and feed everybody in the dining room. However, it's a goal that's easier said than done in a lot of services. Ramsay mans the pass as both Head Chef and expediter, most of the time checking over food the chefs send to the hot pass along with his Sous Chefs. If the food is deemed acceptable, it would be sent out. If it was not, Ramsay would reject it, although there are the occasions where improperly cooked food was sent a customer. Should a chef perform poorly, they would be ejected from service, or, in some cases, Ramsay could simply kick an entire team from the kitchen. If both teams perform poorly, then Ramsay would shut down the restaurant. The winning team is determined by a couple of factors: *If they completed service first. *If they received a higher rating from customer comment cards. *If they served more food before a shut down. *If one team remained in the kitchen, and their performance was worthy of a win. Variants On occasion, Ramsay will change things up and introduce different services to the chefs. Double Seating Service Introduced in Season 1, this type of service would be used if a themed service was overbooked. To solve that situation, Ramsay would host a double seating where one team cooks for two hours during the first seating, while the other act as waiters for that time, and the second seating would be vice versa. Seasons used *Season 1 (Pasta themed) *Season 5 (Steakhouse themed) *Season 7 (Barbecue themed) *Season 9 (Steakhouse themed) Trivia *Apart from Season 9, the winning team from this type of service cooked during the second seating. *The blue team won this type the most with two seasons (Season 1 and Season 7) Menu Service Introduced in Season 1, this type of service would be used to test both teams in the creativity and teamwork when coming up with a menu. Both teams are given time to come up with their own menu items for the service, using a board to write down ideas. While the menu items are the chefs alone, they still must match Ramsay's standards. This type was used in the first 8 seasons, and Seasons 10-12. Trivia *The red team won this type the most with five seasons (Seasons 1, 4, 5, 11, and 12). Service Challenge :More info at Service Challenge. Introduced in Season 2, this type of service happens other than dinner time, but they are treated more as team challenges. Special Event Service Introduced in Season 3, this type of service was used when Hell's Kitchen hosted events whether it be weddings, birthdays, or special types of parties. The day before the service began, both teams would compete in the Special Events Planning Challenge where they must create dishes that match the host's requests. The winning dishes would be featured in the following service. List of Special Events held *Season 3: Wedding Reception *Season 4: Sweet 16 Party *Season 5: Bar Mitzvah *Season 6: Welcome Home Party *Season 7: 50th Wedding Anniversary *Season 8: Prom Night *Season 9: 20th High School Reunion *Season 10: Fashion Show *Season 11: Quincinera *Season 12: 160th Sorority Anniversary *Season 13: Dog Show *Season 14: Homecoming *Season 15: Sous Chef Andi’s Wedding Reception *Season 16: Invitational Ballroom Competition *Season 18: Tilly Ramsay’s Sweet 16th Party Trivia *The blue team won this type the most with seven seasons (Seasons 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 12, and 13) *Robert and Trev are the only contestant to perform in this type of service twice and win it both times (Robert won it in both Seasons 5 and 6, while Trev won it in both Seasons 8 and 18). *Season 17 is the only season to date that did not use this type of service. Family Night Introduced in Season 4, Ramsay would open Hell’s Kitchen to families, allowing the families to bring their kids to the restaurant. In addition to the classic menu, a special kid’s menu is added featuring items such as burgers, macaroni and cheese, and pizza. This has occurred in Season 4, and Seasons 7-16. Trivia *The blue team have won this type of service the most with four seasons (Seasons 7, 9, 13, and 14) *Seasons 10 and 12 are the only seasons that combined family night with a themed service (Season 10 had a Steak-Family Night while Season 12 had an Italian-Family Night). Private Night service Introduced in Season 9, this type of service closes Hell's Kitchen to the public, instead bringing in exclusive guests from either charities, or honoring servicemen. These services have a fixed course menu where not only do both teams have to serve them on time, but one chef from each team must lead a course. Trivia *The blue team have won this this type of service the most with four seasons (Seasons 9, 14, 17, and 18) *Milly and Nick are the only contestants to win this type of service in both of their runs (both won in both Seasons 14 and 17). Other Themed services On some occasions, Ramsay will change the menu up and host special types of dinner services with a theme (be it cultural or restaurant themed). They are not connected to the other services above. List of Themed Services used *Date Night **Seasons used: Season 6, Season 9 *Italian Night **Seasons used: Season 8, Season 10, Season 13, Season 17 *Mexican Night **Seasons used: Season 10 *Southern Night **Seasons used: Season 10 *Breakfast Service **Seasons used: Season 11 *Steak Night **Seasons used: Season 11, Season 14, Season 18 *Brunch Service **Seasons used: Season 12, Season 15 *Gastropub Night **Seasons used: Season 12, Season 14 *Cowboy Steak Night **Seasons used: Season 15 Running the Pass Service Normally the second to last dinner service. Ramsay would have the few remaining chefs to run the pass. In Season 1, this was done as a dress rehearsal service for finalists Michael and Ralph. It was done to showcase their strong and weak points in a way to prepare for the final dinner service. From Season 2 onward, it was the final black jackets service as Ramsay would have either the final three or four run the pass and test their capabilities of running a kitchen. The chef running the pass is tasked with calling out orders, checking the food, and keeping time from the other chefs. In addition, Ramsay will have the Sous Chefs run the station the chef was at before running the pass. However, Ramsay also uses this service as a test on how well the chefs can uphold the quality he holds. At certain points, Ramsay will either have the Sous Chefs, the Maître D’, or himself, make obvious mistakes such as sending up the wrong protein, replacing the puree for tasting, or sending up improperly written tickets. It’s up to the chefs themselves to figure out the mistakes, and Ramsay will not say anything until they either notice it, or not. This service is used to decide who makes it into the final two, and compete in the final dinner service. Final Dinner Service :More info at Final Service. The final dinner service is the final test for the final two, and serves as a simulation of running their own restaurant. Trivia *Season 16's red team holds the record for most service wins with 8. *Season 7's red team hold the record with the most service defeats as they lost 8 services out of the 10 that were performed. *Season 16's blue team hold the record of most ejections in a season, with 7. *Season 16’s Paulie holds the record for most ejections by a chef alone, with 8. *Heather holds the record for most service wins in her entire run with 14 (she won eight in Season 16, and six in Season 18). *Seasons 12, 14, 16, 17, and 18 are the only seasons to date that did not have a dinner service (excluding multi partners) **Seasons 12, 14, 17, and 18 held a Cook For Your Life Challenge instead of a dinner service. **Seasons 16-18 held a Black Jacket Challenge instead of a dinner service. Category:Hell's Kitchen television series